Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Harkinian
Bio King Harkinian is the King of of the Hyrule Castle and father of Princess Zelda. He is a benevolent and charismatic ruler who cares so much about the well being of his people and his family. While he sometimes may have trouble remembering every single thing in one time, he is still loyal to his land and will not let Ganondorf take it over. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Variations Character Trait W.I.P Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Triforce Sword: Harkinian swings his sword upward, making a huge projectile shaped like the Triforce as it hurdles at his opponent. * Bright Slash: He swings his sword downward as it glows bright yellow. * Royal Darts: He repeatedly jabs his sword at his opponent. * Shield Bash: He dashes towards his opponent with a shield to the face. * Wand of Gamelon: He gets out a golden wand with "Gamelon" written on it and fires a beam from it at his opponent. X-Ray Move Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Power, Wisdom and Courage: Harkinian releases three pieces of the Triforce. After the three pieces connect together, a beam of light hits the opponent in the chest and blasts a giant hole on it. The opponent falls from the blast in the chest. * Dinner Blaster: Harkinian gets out a giant gun called dubbed the "Dinner Blaster" (it's even written on the gun itself) and fires a bunch of random fruits, vegetables and meat at the opponent. The opponent unwillingly gobbles up all of the food and starts bloating into a morbidly obese state. Harkinian gets his sword and pokes the fattened opponent, blowing him/her to bloody chunks. * Slice and Dice: Harkinian slices his opponents arms off with his sword. He then proceeds to lift the opponent up with said sword, causing it to cut through the opponent. When the opponent is cut through, the opponent's upper half splits in half. X-Ality * Weegee Sting: Harkinian gets out an unusual boxing glove shaped like Weegee's head and bashes his opponent in the face with it, with the Weegee's nose fracturing the skull. As the opponent falls down, Harkinian walks to the opponent and thrusts his sword onto his/her chest, which impales the heart and causes blood to spray out of it. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri Death From A Chicken Bone: Harkinian eats a piece of chicken. However, he ends up choking on the bone, making him drop dead. RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Wears golden armor, a red cape and a crown * Kostume 2: Loosely based on his CD-I costume, only more realistic looking * Kosplay DLC 1: Theoden from Lord of the Rings * Kosplay DLC 2: The Burger King Battle Intro We see a close-up of a rotating Triforce of Courage as it is floating in the air. The camera zooms out as the Triforce lands to Harkinian's right hand. Harkinian says, "I have the Triforce of Courage to protect me!" and the Triforce transforms into a sword. Harkinian gets ready for the battle. Victory Pose Harkinian says, "You've messed with the wrong monarch!" and thrusts his sword to the ground. A beam of light then hits Harkinian and he looks up. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe